


Credences Geheimnis

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Students, Teacher/Student Roleplay, puppy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence trägt ein Geheimnis in seiner Tasche herum, von dem er fürchtet, dass Percival ihm dahinterkommen möge. Denn, wenn Percival erfahren würde, was er sich da ins Haus geholt hätte, wäre er sicher alles andere als begeistert.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Die Entdeckung

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bibliothek, Hundewelpe, Zimtsterne  
> Setting: AU, in der Percy und Credence nach der New York Sache zusammen sind  
> Stimmung: Romantisch, fluffig
> 
> Dies ist mein Beitrag für den 17. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019

Credence war nervöser als üblich. Er stand hier, umgeben von Büchern und konnte sich zum ersten Mal, seit er den Bücherei-Ausweis besaß, nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Das lag nicht an dem Ort an sich – viel mehr an der kleinen Last in seiner Umhängetasche, die er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Es wackelte verdächtig darin, auf eine Art, die er schwer vorhersehen konnte. Mal vorn, mal hinten, mal kam ein Stoß von der Seite. Das machte es nicht gerade einfach, die Tasche zu halten. “Beruhige dich”, flüsterte er und versuchte dabei, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Büchereibesucher auf sich zu ziehen.  
Die Tasche ignorierte seine Worte und das, was sich darin befand, zappelte weiter.  
Credence holte tief Luft. Er hätte die Bücherei schon längst verlassen, wenn er sich hier nicht zuvor mit Percival verabredet hätte, der eben in den unsichtbaren Teil verschwunden war, der hinter dem dreizehnten Regal lag und die Zauberbücher enthielt.  
Credence war dankbar für seine Hilfe und seine Bereitschaft, ihn zu unterrichten. Er war dankbar für die Zeit, die der Ältere sich nahm. Aber er hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, sein kleines Geheimnis so lang sich selbst zu überlassen. Und nun bereute er den Entschluss, es mitgebracht zu haben.  
Von drinnen ertönte ein unzufriedenes Quieken.  
“Still jetzt”, murmelte Credence ein wenig strenger, “Wir sind gleich wieder draußen. Mach nicht so ein Theater.”  
“Wer soll nicht so ein Theater machen?”, fragte Percivals Stimme hinter ihm und Credence erschreckte sich so heftig, dass er zusammenfuhr.  
Er wirbelte herum. “Mein Magen”, log er ohne zu zögern und setzte dann ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf. “Ich habe ziemlich Hunger.”  
Credence wusste nicht, was Percival davon halten würde, wenn er erfuhr, was Credence getan hatte. Er hatte sich noch nicht dazu überwinden können, es ihm zu sagen. Credence fürchtete, dass Percival es nicht gutheißen und auf ihn einreden würde.  
Seine Ablenkung schien mittelmäßig zu funktionieren. Percivals Blick blieb noch einen Augenblick prüfend auf ihn gerichtet, dann schmunzelte er. “Dann sollten wir deinen Magen nicht warten lassen.” Er hielt den Stoffbeutel hoch, den er mitgebracht hatte. “Hier drin sind die Bücher für deine nächsten Lektionen. Ich denke, damit kommen wir erst mal zurecht.”  
“Sehr schön”, sagte Credence lächelnd, doch nicht so fröhlich wie sonst. Angespannt hielt er die Tasche fest und betete, dass sein kleines Mitbringsel sich nicht zu viel bewegte und auch ja keinen Laut von sich gab.  
Er sah Percival an, dass dieser mit mehr Enthusiasmus gerechnet hatte und hoffte, dass er sich nicht allzu auffällig verhielt.  
“Alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Percival nach.  
Credence schluckte. “Nur der Hunger”, behauptete er, “Ich habe ein Loch im Magen.”  
Percival nickte. Credence war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm glaubte.  
Sie verließen die Bibliothek.  
An jedem anderen Tag wäre Credence darüber traurig gewesen und hätte sich gewünscht, noch weitaus mehr Bücher auszuleihen. Aber heute waren seine Gedanken woanders. Bei dem kleinen Schatz in seiner Tasche.  
Während sie die Straße entlang gingen, die von der winterlichen Sonne beschienen wurde, schwieg Credence und als aus seiner Tasche ein frustriertes kleines Wimmern erklang, versuchte er, es mit einem Husten zu übertünchen. Er schwieg angespannt, während sie zu Percivals Wohnung gingen, die nur zwei Straßenblocks entfernt lag.  
“Du bist so still”, stellte Percival fest, als sie beinahe die gesamte Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatten. “Beschäftigt dich etwas?”  
Credence schwieg im ersten Moment. Er fragte sich, ob das die geeignete Gelegenheit war, um Percival von seinem Fundstück zu erzählen. Er brachte den Mut dafür nicht auf. Wenn es in einer Grundsatzdiskussion endete und Percival ihm ins Gewissen reden und ihm sagen würde, dass er sich trennen sollte, dann wäre Credence am Boden zerstört. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ewig aufschieben konnte... aber vielleicht ein wenig länger?  
“Es ist nichts”, sagte er also, “Ich bin nur in Gedanken.”  
“Geht es in deinen Gedanken zufällig um den Inhalt deiner Tasche?”, fragte Percival beiläufig.  
Credences Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er versteifte sich in dem Versuch, sich nicht auffällig zu verhalten, hielt den Blick starr auf den Bordstein vor sich gerichtet und seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Henkel der Tasche. “Ehm... nein”, sagte er, wenig überzeugend und mit höherer Stimme als üblich.  
“Sicher?”, fragte Percival sachlich weiter, “Und wieso klammerst du dich dann an sie als hinge dein Leben davon ab?”  
Credence schwieg ertappt. Seine Füße liefen weiter, aber er bemerkte es gar nicht. Seine Gedanken rasten zu sehr um die Frage, was er tun sollte.  
“Was ist so schlimm, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst?”, fragte Percival und seine Stimme war sanfter geworden.  
Credence duckte sich schuldbewusst. “Ver-versprichst du mir, dass du mir erst zuhören wirst?”, fragte er. “Und dass du nicht wütend wirst?” Nervös blickte er zu Percival auf, dem bei diesen Fragen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Vielzahl Emotionen übers Gesicht huschten. Credence erkannte Verwirrung, einen Anflug von Entrüstung, Bestürzung und zuletzt Zuneigung. Dann glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er nickte.  
“Natürlich”, sagte er.  
Credence blieb stehen. Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche so weit auf, dass seine Faust hineinpassen könnte, und kaum hatte er das getan, schob sich ein flauschiger Hundekopf hindurch und bellte ein aufgeregtes kleines Bellen.  
Unsicher schaute Credence zu Percival auf, der tatsächlich überrascht schien. “Ein Hund?”, fragte er und sah von dem Welpen zu Credence zurück. “Wo hast du ihn her?”  
“Er lief mir vor zwei Tagen über den Weg. Oder ich ihm...”, antwortete Credence mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, das bei seinen nächsten Worten schmerzerfüllt wurde. “Jemand hatte ihn ausgesetzt. Er saß in einem kleinen nassen Pappkarton in einer Gasse. Ich bin hinein gegangen, weil ich... ein wenig Ruhe brauchte...”  
Er führte seine Begründung nicht weiter aus. Percival kannte ihn gut genug. Er wusste, dass Menschenmengen Credence anstrengten. Und dass Anstrengungen im schlimmsten Fall zu einem Ausbruch des Obscurus führten. Dass Credence sich eine Auszeit in einer dunklen, ruhigen Gasse nahm, war beinahe Normalität geworden.  
“Ich konnte ihn dort nicht einfach zurücklassen”, murmelte Credence kopfschüttelnd, “Er hätte vielleicht nicht überlebt.”  
Percival schwieg, während er auf den Hundewelpen hinunterschaute. Dann, als schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, sagte er: “Komm. Lass uns nach Hause gehen.”  
Credence nickte und folgte ihm eilig, während in ihm die Hoffnung wuchs, dass Percival den Welpen akzeptieren würde. Er hatte immerhin nicht von vornherein ausgeschlossen, dass Credence ihn vorerst behielt. Das war ein guter Anfang. 

Als sie in die Wohnung eingetreten waren, Percival die Bücher auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt hatte und sie sich aus ihren Wintermänteln schälten, war es noch immer still zwischen ihnen. Credence war sich nicht sicher, ob Percival das Thema noch einmal aufgreifen würde. Zumindest schien er den kleinen Kerl nicht vollkommen abzulehnen, also öffnete Credence die Tasche weiter und holte ihn heraus.  
Der Welpe wackelte aufgeregt mit den Schwänzen, gab zwei, drei kleine Winsel- und Bellgeräusche von sich und sprang dann auf seinen kleinen Pfoten durch die Wohnung, um sie zu erkunden.  
Percival, der ihnen zugesehen hatte, während er sich die Manschettenknöpfe richtete, schmunzelte bei dem Anblick. “Und du dachtest, ich würde ihn vor die Tür setzen? Hältst du mich für so herzlos?”  
“Ich weiß, dass du kein besonderer Freund von Tieren bist”, sagte Credence leise und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe.  
Percival kam auf ihn zu. “Illegalen Tierwesen, mein Herz. Gegen einen kleinen Cruppy ist nichts einzuwenden, solange dir klar ist, dass du dich gut um ihn kümmern musst.”  
Credence nickte, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. “Was ist ein Cruppy?”, fragte er irritiert. Er hatte so wenig Ahnung von Hunden, dass er nicht alle Rassen kannte.  
“Ein genehmigtes Tierwesen”, sagte Percival, ging in die Hocke und hob den kleinen Hund auf, der eben um ihre Beine herumgetollt war. Er hielt ihn vor Credence hin. “Crups sind Zaubererhunde, erkennbar an den gegabelten Schwänzen. Ihre Welpen heißen Cruppys.” Er deutete auf das, was Credence für eine Fehlbildung gehalten hatte und womit der Hund fröhlich wedelte.  
“Das ist ein Tierwesen?”, fragte Credence überrascht.  
Percival lachte über Credences Verblüffung und setzte den kleinen Cruppy wieder auf den Boden. “Vor einigen Jahrhunderten haben die Zauberer begonnen, Tiere mit Magie zu züchten.” Er runzelte die Stirn. “Nicht sonderlich rücksichtsvoll den Tieren gegenüber. Dabei gab es einige hässliche Unfälle. Deshalb bin ich im Allgemeinen kein Freund von Tierwesen, weil die wenigsten Hexen und Zauberer wissen, wie sie verantwortungsvoll mit ihnen umgehen. Ob nun gezüchtet oder nicht.”  
Er seufzte und ging zum Sofa. Credence folgte und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
“Nun, Crups haben sich von Anfang an großer Beliebtheit erfreut”, erzählte Percival weiter, “Sie gelten als sehr treu und den Zauberern zugetan. Sie erkennen No-Majs und sind ihnen gegenüber misstrauisch eingestellt.” Percival sah Credence dabei zu, wie er den kleinen Cruppy hochhob und auf seinem Schoß absetzte, um ihn zu streicheln. “Wir werden dein Cruppy in der Abteilung zur Regulierung und Kontrolle magischer Kreaturen registrieren lassen. Dort bekommst du eine Lizenz. Und du musst darauf achten, dass du ihn gut erziehst. Wenn es zu Zwischenfällen mit No-Majs kommt, könnte er eingeschläfert werden. Die Haltung eines Crups in einer von No-Majs bewohnten Gegend wie New York ist nicht ganz einfach.”  
Credence nickte, während er versuchte, sich alles zu merken. Er hatte damit gerechnet, einen Hundewelpen aufzuziehen. Für diese Tiere gab es kaum Regularien, er wäre nur mit ihm zum Tierarzt gegangen und hätte ihm ein Halsband und Futter besorgt. Aber das hier schien eine Nummer größer. Seltsamerweise machte es das für Credence nur interessanter. Ein Zaubererhund... Ein Hund, der vielleicht selbst magisch war. Das klang großartig.  
“Wir gehen morgen zum MACUSA und melden ihn an”, verkündete Percival, “Dann können wir ihn dort auch gleich untersuchen lassen. Schauen, ob er gesund ist und dergleichen.”  
Credence nickte eilig. Er stellte fest, dass sich Percival ganz anders verhielt, als er befürchtet hatte. Anstatt Credence zu sagen, er solle den Hund wieder loswerden, weil Tiere nur Dreck machen und zeitraufreibend sind – Zeit, die er während seiner derzeitigen Ausbildung in den magischen Künsten nicht hatte – hatte er das Gegenteil getan. Er hatte den Cruppy sofort akzeptiert, es gar nicht in Frage gestellt, dass er blieb und begonnen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, obwohl Credence darum nicht gebeten hatte.  
Gerührt beugte Credence sich vor. “Danke”, sagte er leise und drückte Percival einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Er konnte Percival in den Kuss schmunzeln fühlen. “Wenn ich für solche Dinge immer mit Küssen belohnt werde, kannst du gern noch mehr Tierwesen hierherbringen”, schnurrte er, ehe er Anstalten machte, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Doch seine Worte hatten Credence zu sehr begeistert.  
“Darf ich?”, fragte er, den Kopf zurückziehend. Er hatte eigentlich schon immer eine Katze haben wollen.  
Percival bemerkte seinen Fehler zu spät. Mit einem leisen Lachen sagte er: “Ich hätte die Anzahl deiner neuen pelzigen Freunde wohl von vornherein beschränken sollen.”  
Credence nickte grinsend. “Das wäre klüger gewesen.”  
Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Der Cruppy hatte sich aus Credences Griff freigemacht und war ihm vom Schoß gesprungen, als Credence Percival geküsst hatte. Nun hatte er offensichtlich die Vorräte entdeckt. Ein Rascheln ertönte aus der Küche.  
Credence sprang auf die Füße. “Oh oh”, entwich es ihm in dunkler Vorahnung, als er hinüber ging und den Cruppy auf frischer Tat dabei ertappte, wie er Kekse aus einer Papiertüte stahl, die er aus einem der unteren Regale gezogen hatte.  
“Oh nein, die Zimtsterne”, jammerte Credence, eilte hinüber und zog dem Cruppy einen Keksrest aus dem Maul. Eigentlich hatte er sie gebacken, um sie nachher selbst zu essen. Und vermutlich waren Zimtsterne nicht die perfekte Ernährung für Cruppys.  
Er verschloss die Tüte sorgfältig, legte sie auf die Anrichte, wo der Cruppy sie nicht würde erreichen können, und kehrte die Krümel zusammen, bevor sie gefressen werden konnten.  
“Ich glaube, wir suchen dir erst einmal anständiges Futter”, stellte Credence fest. Sein kleiner Hund kommentierte den Vorschlag mit einem freudigen Bellen.


	2. Heimlich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence wird unterrichtet, damit sein Obscurus an Macht verliert und er in der Zauberergemeinschaft ankommt. Nur wirkt er auf seine Lehrer heute abgelenkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> dies hier ist der Beitrag für den 18. Dezember für meinen Adventskalender. Der Prompt war einfach zu passend, um ihn nicht als 2tes Kapitel dieser kleinen Geschichte zu nehmen.
> 
> Prompt: Trank/Umhang/Zauber, der unsichtbar macht, “Du musst still sein.” Schüler/Lehrer  
> Setting: Credence und Percival leben zusammen, ohne dass Grindelwald Percy entführt hatte  
> Warnungen: keine  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: Fluff  
> ********************************

Aufmerksam folgte Credence dem Unterricht. Er trug sogar einen Schulumhang, obwohl es nicht von ihm verlangt wurde. Aber es wäre zu schade gewesen, es nicht zu tun, und außerdem konnte er so die Stunden viel besser verleben. Es motivierte ihn.  
“Also”, sagte Queenie, die ihm zwei Mal die Woche Haushaltszauber beibrachte und eben vorgeführt hatte, wie man ein Messer dazu brachte, Gemüse zu schneiden. “Versuch es selbst.”  
Credence nickte konzentriert und hob seinen Stab. Sie saßen in Percivals Büro, das seit einigen Wochen zu einer Art kleinem Klassenzimmer umgebaut worden war, mit breiter Tafel hinter dem ‘Lehrertisch’ und einem einzelnen Schülertisch, an dem Credence saß. Vor ihm lagen eine Karotte und ein Messer. Er hob den Stab, vollführte die Bewegung wie von Queenie vorgeführt und dachte dabei das Wort. Es wäre einfacher, wenn er es laut aussprechen dürfte. Aber Tina hatte ihm geklärt, dass das nicht ging. Dass man in Amerika vorsichtig sein musste, wenn man ein Zauberer war. Sie hatte es nicht weiter ausführen müssen, Credence hatte es verstanden. Schließlich war er selbst von einer Hexenhasserin aufgezogen worden.   
Das Messer setzte sich schlingernd in Bewegung. Zugegeben, die Stücke wurden nicht so fein wie bei Queenie, aber immerhin folgte das Messer Credences Anweisungen.   
Ein kleines verspieltes Bellen ertönte. Credence hustete.  
“Was war das?”, fragte Queenie und schaute sich irritiert im Raum um.   
“Was?”, fragte Credence und hob ahnungslos den Blick vom Messer, “Ich habe gehustet.”  
“Nein, da war etwas anderes”, erwiderte Queenie irritiert. Sie spähte umher, konnte die Quelle des Geräuschs aber nicht ausmachen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. “Wie auch immer. Das sieht doch schon sehr gut aus, Darling.” Sie kam zu Credences Tisch und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. “Dann zeige ich dir jetzt, wie man etwas kocht.”

Nachdem Credence den Unterricht bei Queenie hinter sich gebracht hatte, waren eine Stunde bei Newt und eine weitere bei Tina gefolgt. Newt brachte ihm die Tierwesen näher und wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Außerdem Kräuterkunde. Tina wiederrum war für Verwandlung, Illusionen und Zaubereigeschichte zuständig. Zu guter Letzt – denn heute war einer der langen Unterrichtstage, an dem er fast acht Stunden in dem kleinen Raum saß - hatte er ein paar Stunden mit Percival. Sie würden mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beginnen und dann mit Zaubertränke-Brauen weitermachen. Und obwohl Percival der strengste und forderndste seiner Lehrer war, freute er sich doch auf diesen Unterricht immer besonders. Immerhin hatten sie diese wenigen Stunden nur für sich. 

Credence hatte über die vergangenen Wochen nicht nur Fortschritte in allen Bereichen gemacht, sondern das neue Wissen hatte auch sein Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt und dafür gesorgt, dass er sich in seiner Haut, die er sich mit dem Obscurus teilte, immer wohler fühlte.   
Er war ein vorbildlicher Schüler, aber heute war er nicht bei der Sache.   
Obwohl er versuchte, es zu verstecken und er die anderen damit hatte täuschen können, bemerkte Percival sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Spätestens als Credence beim Zaubertränkebrauen unauffällig die oberste Schublade seines Tisches aufgeschoben und dem Cruppy, der ihm freudig entgegenfiepte, leise zugeflüstert hatte: “Du musst still sein”, wurde Percival hellhörig. Über seinen eigenen Trank gebeugt, den er am Ende gegen den von Credence vergleichen würde, hob er den Kopf.   
“Wie war das?”, fragte er verwundert.  
Credence, der die Schublade eilig wieder zugeschoben hatte, setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. “Nichts”, behauptete er, “Ich habe mit mir gesprochen.”  
Percival hob die Augenbrauen. “Tatsächlich?”, fragte er und seine offene Verwunderung wandelte sich zu Skepsis. Credence versuchte, seinem Blick so unschuldig wie möglich standzuhalten, während er fürchtete, dass der Ältere ihm bereits auf die Schliche gekommen war.   
“Sag, Credence”, begann Percival, der nun langsam auf ihn zutrat und ihn und den Tisch umrundete. “Ich habe deinen Cruppy heute nicht bei Mr. Scamander gesehen, als ich ihn getroffen habe. Ist er denn bei ihm?”  
“Sicher”, antwortete Credence eilig – und mit verdächtig höherer Stimme als zuvor. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Percival kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Oder waren es seine Auroren-Sinne, die ihn direkt auf die richtige Fährte geführt hatten?  
“Wo ist er wirklich?”, fragte Percival, der mit einigem Abstand hinter Credence stehengeblieben war. Credence konnte fühlen, wie sich der Blick in seinen Nacken brannte. “Ich.... ich weiß nicht. Bei Mr. Scamander, schätze ich”, antwortete er bemüht unbekümmert und tat so, als würde er die Farbe seines Trankes prüfen wollen. Er schaute scheinbar interessiert in den Kessel und dann auf das aufgeschlagene Rezeptbuch daneben.   
“Er ist nicht zufällig den ganzen Tag schon hier und lenkt dich vom Unterricht ab?”, fragte Percival und Credence konnte hören, wie seine Schuhe auf dem Boden leise klackten, als er nähertrat. Dann fühlte Credence seine Wärme im Rücken und verschluckte sich an der Luft, die er eben einatmen wollte.   
“N-nein”, stammelte er fahrig. Die Hand, die den Löffel hielt, mit dem er den Trank umrührte, zitterte. “Wie kommst du denn darauf?” Credence lachte gezwungen.   
“Credence”, grollte Percival hinter ihm und so nah an seinem Ohr führte es dazu, dass sich Credence die Nackenhaare aufstellten. “Du hast ihn doch Mr. Scamander gegeben, damit er tagsüber auf ihn aufpasst, wenn du im Unterricht bist, oder?”  
“N-Natürlich”, sagte Credence eilig. Seine Stimme bebte. Er hatte mit Percival vor einigen Tagen, als er ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er einen Cruppy aufgesammelt hatte, ausgemacht, dass er ihn phasenweise abgeben würde, während er im Unterricht saß. Dass er dazu den Kontakt mit Mr. Scamander suchen und ihn einweihen würde. Und dass der Cruppy an diesen Tagen, an denen Credence lange Unterricht hatte, in Mr. Scamanders Koffer lebte, wohlbehütet und in Gesellschaft der anderen Tierwesen.   
Aber Credence hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, den kleinen Welpen abzugeben. Er war noch so nervös und schüchtern und fing gerade erst an, sich mit Credence anzufreunden. Es würde ihm sicher Angst machen, schon wieder in einem vollkommen fremden Umfeld zu sein und überdies würde Credence ihn in all der Zeit schrecklich vermissen.   
“Wo ist er, Credence?”, fragte Percival nah an Credences Ohr und er erschauderte, als der heiße Atem seinen Nacken traf.   
Credence presste die Lippen aufeinander. Percival würde ihn maßregeln, wenn er den Cruppy fand. Natürlich wäre er dabei nicht ansatzweise so rücksichtslos wie Credences ehemalige Ziehmutter. Aber er würde ihm Vernunft einreden wollen und obwohl Credence wusste, dass Percival Recht hatte, wollte er sich dieser Ansicht doch nicht unterordnen.   
Während er schwieg, fühlte er, dass Percival ihm eine Hand auf die Hüfte legte und die andere an ihm vorbei streckte. Unter seiner Handfläche zog sich das oberste Schubfach auf.   
Es war leer, aber ein kleines, in der Stille gut hörbares, Bellen ertönte.  
Credence schluckte.   
“Ein Zauber?”, fragte Percival. Er klang nicht so zornig, wie Credence erwartet hatte. Mildes Amüsement schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft und die Illusion, die den Cruppy unsichtbar gehalten hatte, löste sich auf. Freudig hüpfte er auf und ab, mit den gegabelten Schwänzen wedelnd.  
Nun, da der kleine Hund sichtbar war, griff Credence eilig nach ihm und holte ihn aus der Schublade heraus. Er drückte ihn an seine Brust, weil er sich nicht von ihm trennen wollte. Natürlich hatte Percival Recht. Der Cruppy hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über abgelenkt. Aber es war so süß gewesen.   
“Credence, sieh mich an”, bat Percival sanft und trat einen Schritt von Credence fort, der sich langsam zu ihm herumdrehte.   
Er hielt den Blick weiter auf den Boden gerichtet und kraulte den Cruppy hinter den Ohren.   
“Dein Zauber war sehr gut”, hörte er Percival wohlwollend sagen. “Es war weise, keinen Silencio auf ihn zu wirken. Du hättest ihn sonst nicht wiedergefunden, unsichtbar und stumm.”  
Credence nickte betreten.   
“Aber Credence, das ist keine geeignete Umgebung für einen kleinen Hund”, sagte Percival ruhig.   
“Ich weiß”, murmelte Credence. Er sah es ja ein. Es fiel ihm nur so schwer.   
“Wirst du morgen mit Mr. Scamander sprechen?”, fragte Percival, der ihm nicht vorzuhalten schien, dass er gelogen hatte.   
Credence nickte betrübt.   
“Wirklich?”, hakte Percival nach.   
“Ja”, sagte Credence leise, “Wirklich.”  
Percival kam auf ihn zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und küsste ihm die Stirn. “Es ist ja nicht für immer”, erinnerte er ihn, “Nur für die Tage, an denen du keine Zeit für ihn hast. Und wenn dein Unterricht beendet ist, kannst du ihn die ganze Zeit über in deiner Nähe halten.”  
Credence schloss die Augen und nickte erneut. Er wusste, was er an Percival hatte. Der Mann machte ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe, war nicht wütend auf ihn oder enttäuscht, weil er ihn mehrfach angelogen hatte. Er war so sanft, dass Credence sich fast sicher war, ein solch nachsichtiges Verhalten nicht verdient zu haben. “Danke”, flüsterte er leise.  
Percival antwortete mit einem weiteren Kuss auf seine Stirn. “Und jetzt”, sagte er und löste sanft den Welpen aus Credences Fingern, “Solltest du deinen Trank weiterbrauen, bevor er noch vollkommen zerkocht. Ich kümmere mich in der Zeit um ihn.”  
Credence nickte. Er ließ den Cruppy gehen, wandte sich herum und versuchte, sich auf das Rezept zu konzentrieren, während Percival zurück zum Lehrertisch ging, sich auf dem Stuhl dahinter niederließ und den kleinen Hund streichelte.   
Es war schwer, dem Trank seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Credences Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Percival und dem Cruppy hin. Bis vorhin hatte er noch geglaubt, dass das niedlichste, das er je gesehen hatte, der Welpe war, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Nun musste er feststellen, dass ihn der Anblick Percivals, der mit dem Cruppy kuschelte, fast noch schwacher machte. Er schmunzelte und wandte sich eilig wieder seinem Trank zu, damit Percival ihn nicht dabei ertappte, wie er sie beobachtete – und zog die Bilanz, dass es dafür, dass er sich mit dieser Aktion weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, am Ende doch ganz gut gelaufen war.


End file.
